1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake assembly which is used as an automatically activated emergency brake for among other things lifting platforms and elevators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatically activated emergency brakes are previously known, for instance, from publications SE-302675 and 308785 illustrating the brake constructions, which, in case of emergency, brake and stop motion because of a speed higher than a set speed. The disadvantage of these known constructions is the very complicated disassembly of the locking system. In lifting platforms and elevators the brake is always locked. After an emergency stop the platform or elevator may be very high up. Disassembly of the brake locking system is accomplished by opening the brake gear, which means getting into an-uncontrollable state, where the elevator or lifting platform is not locked in position by any other means. If the fault is in the driving motor or its axles, the driving motor has no retaining capacity and so an emergency situation arises when the brake is being disassembled. In any case, the disassembly of the locking of these designs is a time-consuming and risky procedure as well as a hazardous job. Even checking the working order of these emergency brakes requires a braking test, after which the brake locking must also be disassembled by opening it with a tool.
By means of the brake assembly according to this invention these disadvantages are avoided.